As an input device, for example, there is known a capacitive-sensing-type touch panel, which captures changes in electrostatic capacity between a finger and a detection electrode to detect the input location (for example, see Patent Literatures 1 and 2).
Such an input device includes a substrate, first detection electrodes arranged in a first direction, and second detection electrodes arranged in a second direction. The input device further includes: a first connection electrode connecting adjacent first detection electrodes; an insulator covering the first connection electrode; and a second connection electrode provided on or above the insulator, straddling over the insulator and connecting adjacent second detection electrodes.
When the user repeatedly pushes the above input device for input operations, a stress is given on the insulator in response to the input operation. When the stress is given on the insulator, there is a possibility that the insulator is peeled off of the substrate. If the insulator is peeled off of the substrate, there is a possibility that the second connection electrode is disconnected, which reduces the reliability of the input device.    Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2008-97283    Patent Literature 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2008-310551